


夏木和学长的故事

by LoryRRY



Category: KrisChan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	夏木和学长的故事

【迟来的贺文/20160627】夏木X学长

『阳光与刺猬』

1°『开学典礼』

学长是建筑系的大三生，夏木是摄影系的大一新生。

S大开学时，学长作为学生会代表上台演讲，在礼堂的人海里一眼看见了那个角落里散发着生人勿近的气息的穿着黑色卫帽的少年，他看看手中的资料——

夏木，以第一名考入S大的大一新生。

学长微微一笑，说：

『接下来，是大一新生上台领奖的环节。首先是——以第一名考入S大的新生，夏木同学。』

掌声雷动。

少年木着脸，拿起搁置在一边的校服，随手一套，缓缓走上台来。那种态度不能说是敷衍了之，但是隐隐含着一种漫不经心，当下便有几个老师沉了脸色，台下也有同学窃窃私语：『好帅啊！我以为学霸都是那种书呆子来着！』

学长依旧微笑着看着少年来到台上，然后亲手把金红色的证书颁给他，悄悄地说：“我是学生会的后勤部长，请多指教了。”

少年淡淡看他，不言一语。

2°『食堂』

学长很受欢迎，不仅仅是因为出色的皮囊，还因为温柔的性格，虽然和众多女生有着暧昧关系，但是能够明确下来说是女朋友的，也只有那么一个两个。于是这微不足道的小毛病就被女生们忽略了过去，学长也就成为了S大女生投票评选出第一名的幻想情人。

距离开学典礼已经是两月过去了，学长再也没有见过夏木，那个眉目间带点阴鸷的忧郁少年。

食堂每逢饭点总是挤满了人，学长的位子每逢饭点周围总是挤满了年轻貌美的女生。

今天也不例外。

不过学长和女生闲聊时，看见了那个好久不见的身影，正端着餐盘，默默地穿过拥挤的人潮，去到食堂最角落的地方，沉默用餐。  
『来吃饭了啊？』学长无意识地用筷子拨动着饭粒，心里话脱口而出。

『谁？』一干女生好奇地扭头去看是何方人士引起了学长的注意，『啊，是那个怪人啊？学长你认识他吗？那个奇怪的家伙。』

『不，只是开学典礼上见了一面，大一新生第一名的颁奖。』学长不经意地问，『为什么说他奇怪？』

女生们见有个学长感兴趣的话题，八卦天性发挥到极致：『学长你是建筑系大三的当然不知道啦！那个人脾气超拽的，我们跟他讲话一句都不理，整天摆个死人脸不知道给谁看。』

『就是就是，白白浪费了那么帅一张脸。平时除了上课都看不到人影，都不知道是在宿舍还是图书馆。一看就是心里变态的那种人。』

学长听着女生的讨论，眼角余光不自知地又飘到那个角落，看见那名少年低着头，静静地吃着自己的两菜一汤，仿佛外界都与他没有关系

他的名字叫什么来着？

啊，对了，夏木。

夏天的夏，木头的木。

3°『社团』

那一次食堂偶然看到夏木后，学长之后去吃饭时就好几次留意，却再也没有看到他过，估计夏木平时也是不在食堂吃饭的。

这家伙还真是孤僻。

学长正感叹不知道何时才能再看见这个神出鬼没的少年，一周后的社团招生会就满足了他的心愿。

身为后勤部长，学长自然是要在现场布置场地，还要和学生会的组织部长、纪律委员一起维持纪律。不过托他的人气，众多女生自觉地承担起维护纪律的职责，学长的任务也轻松了很多。

招生会有条不紊地进行，学长歪头整理着自己左臂上的袖章，听见有人说：『那个奇怪的家伙来这里干嘛？』

学长抬眉望去，看见少年静静站在大门后，目光落在摄影社的招牌上。

学长掸掸衣服，露出自认为最为礼貌标准的微笑，本着同学之间和睦相处团结友爱的原则走了过去：『你是夏木吧？我记得你，大一新生第一名，我们开学典礼上见过的。』  
少年比他还高两公分，微微低头看他。

『想要加入摄影社吗？我听说你是摄影系的呢？不会想要尝试一下另外的社团吗？』学长开始试图搭讪，『不过你要加入我也是百分百欢迎哦！我也是摄影社的，虽然念的专业是建筑系。』

夏木又把目光投回海报，目光有些漂浮，最终还是什么都没说，沉默转身离去。

『诶你……』学长想要挽留，却不知道说什么，一个恍惚，就错过了时机，眼睁睁看着那人的背影消失在路口。

有好奇人士凑过来：『学长，你认识那家伙吗？』

『不，不认识。』学长盯着夏木离去的方向，『只是，有点好奇。』

这家伙，异乎寻常地孤僻啊。

4°『体育馆』

最近学生会的事情很多，先是社团招生，然后又是紧接而来的篮球联谊赛，后勤部个个忙得四脚朝天。学长身为后勤部长，又有建筑系的繁重作业，每天累得汗流浃背。

又是忙到深夜十一点钟，推辞掉女生们送他回宿舍的好意，想要自己静静休息的学长来到体育馆休息——一般深夜还在这里的家伙不是偷情的情侣就是不想被人打扰的人，很适合放松。

不过今天显然例外，刚刚走进体育馆，学长就听见篮球与地面砰砰相撞的声音，月色掩映中，一个深色身影矫健地运球上篮，一气呵成。

啊，那家伙。

学长回忆起仅有一次的直接接触，听摄影社社长说，新的成员申请名单里没有夏木这个人。

孤僻到这程度了么？不和朋友出去浪，一个人在这里打篮球。虽说水平貌似可以去打HBL。

『你在这里啊？真想不到。』少年身影顿时僵硬，学长自来熟地坐在一边，『篮球打得很好，继续吧，不要介意我在，我不会吵到你的，只是休息一下而已。』

少年没有动，也没有说话，只是背对着他，似乎不想理这个人。

学长经过多年交际磨练，早就练出一层厚脸皮：『最近有篮球联谊赛呢，你不考虑报一下名吗？我看你的水平应该是全校男生里最高的呢。』  
少年走到一边，弯腰捡起衣服，作势离开。学长一咕噜从地上爬起来，跑到人家跟前拦住人不让他走：『诶诶诶，别介啊！我也是好心，你看你这样社团也不去，篮球也不去报名的，那么孤僻，想交朋友也不是你这么憋在心里的。』

当他看不出来吗？那么孤僻的家伙在社团招生时满眼向往地看着摄影社的海报，篮球赛要来了又拼着命在这里练习。

『让开。』那人终于开口，虽然态度不是很友好，但是肯开口，就说明学长说中了他的死穴。

学长笑意吟吟，打开书包，从里面翻出一张折叠的表格递给夏木：『社长卖了我个面子，留给了我一个推荐名额，现在给你了。』俨然是摄影社的入社申请表。

夏木盯着学长的眼睛，似乎是要研究什么出来。

学长无所谓地耸肩：『我们审查表格还要两天才结束呢，你动作快点，我偷偷塞进去应该没人发现多出来一张。』

夏木沉默着看着学长手中的表格，学长也不逼他，就这样悬空地拿着申请表，即使胳膊已经酸到不行。

总算，别扭的摄影系学弟拿过表格，顿了顿，往学长手心里塞了一瓶明显加热过但是现在已经凉下来的尚未开封的牛奶，然后故作镇定地错过学长离开体育馆，只是那脚步声多少有些慌乱。

学长看着手里的牛奶瓶，有些啼笑皆非。

这算是，示好？

真是笨拙的家伙，完全不懂得跟人怎么交流。

5°『某年某月某日』

某年某月某日，摄影社进了一个不爱说话的小学弟，因为小学弟气场太冷，全社只有最最最善良的学长作为前辈接手了这个小家伙。

某年某月某日，篮球比赛混进了一个陌生疏离的身影，平日里是见不到他的，但是赛上一次次上篮抢板的矫健身姿深深迷倒了一干花痴。篮球赛拿了冠军，奇怪的家伙变成了让人想要呵护的忧郁小学弟。

某年某月某日，摄影社进行作业评比，小学弟在学长指导下的作业拿了第一名，以学校名义参加全国比赛，最终拿到二等奖，是大一新生里仅有的全国等级荣誉之一。

这些都不重要，重要的是，某年某月某日，小学弟终于又来了食堂吃饭，学长眼尖地看到了小学弟独特的身高，趁着女生还没围过来时，上前拦住小学弟：『走，别在食堂吃了，我们去体育馆。』

小学弟来不及抗拒，就被学长拉去了体育馆吃饭，端着餐盘，在那个他给了学长一瓶牛奶的地方，和学长一起吃午饭。

已经入冬的天气很冷，学长皱着眉思考如何坐在冰凉的椅子上用餐。小夏木看着学长微微蹙起的眉毛，平静地脱了围巾，仔细折好，平摊在椅子上。学长微微惊讶地望向夏木，夏木只能避开学长带着戏谑的眼神，坐在旁边的椅子上，镇定地开始吃饭。

学长笑着坐下来，接受小学弟的好意，顺便给夏木捋了捋毛：『啊，我们小夏木真细心啊。』

夏木微微偏头，避开学长的手掌，把脸扭到学长看不到的地方，脸蛋有些微微的红。

6°『夏木不会笑』

夏木只是个不爱说话的、被大人说怪物的孩子，夏木小时候一出现在别人面前，大人们就要护着自己家的宝贝，说：『宝宝不要跟那个叫夏木的孩子玩，他爸爸是个赌鬼，他妈妈是个ji女，这样的孩子一定不正常。』

夏木的爸爸是个嗜赌成性的酒鬼，在一次赌博里喝高了被人捅死在大街上。

夏木的妈妈是个ji女，后来跟着一个商人去了外地做小三。

夏木被丢在北方阴暗潮湿的小镇里，靠着家家户户可怜他施舍给他的一口饭活下来，小镇的尽头有个守庙的老奶奶对他说：『小夏木应该去南方那里，让那里的阳光好好去去小夏木身上不好的东西。』

夏木相信了老奶奶的话，大学考到了南方的城市，远离了整个小镇对夏木的诅咒与同情，然后，遇见了温暖的学长，看到了温暖的阳光。

学长人气超高。

学长长得超帅。

学长成绩超好。

学长超级超级受欢迎。

学长是第一个没有把夏木看成怪物的人。

学长是个好人，阳光一样的好人。

夏木从来没有告诉学长过，开学典礼那天，学长跟他打的第一声招呼，让他永远记住了学长这个人——第一次跟夏木打招呼的人，夏木在日记本上写。

学长说，夏木，你要进摄影社给我打下手哦。夏木进了摄影社，每天帮学长提着摄影器材跟着学长跑东跑西。学长说，夏木你帮我们打篮球赛好不好？夏木很努力很努力地去练习篮球，拿了冠军。学长说，夏木你多笑一笑好不好？夏木每天趁没人的时候对着镜子练习僵硬的笑容。

夏木不会笑，怎么办？夏木在日记本上写下这个苦恼，然后把那张纸撕下来，偷偷塞进钱包里。

7°『学长有女朋友了』

时间过得飞快，学长大四了，夏木大二了。他们说学长有女朋友了，夏木想，学长应该是有女朋友了。

学长很少跟自己去体育馆吃饭，很少来看自己打球，连摄影社的作业也是要自己去做了。

学长有女朋友就不要自己了。夏木觉得有点难过，可是夏木还是每天去体育馆吃饭，每天晚上练习篮球，每天认真地完成摄影作业。

他们说，学长的女朋友是之前就交往过的学姐，因为出国才分的手，现在又复合了。

他们说，学长的女朋友既漂亮又有才，还是外交官的女儿。

他们说，学长的女朋友很爱很爱学长，学长也很爱很爱他的女朋友。

学长和女朋友去看电影了，学长和女朋友去吃饭了，学长和女朋友去操场了，学长和女朋友去约会了……

夏木更加不爱说话了，也更加地孤僻。

等到学长有心思照顾夏木时，夏木已经回到刚开始见面的一言不发。学长很奇怪：『小夏木又怎么啦？不高兴啦？』

夏木没有回答学长，只是把洗出来的摄影作业放在学长的桌子上，微微颔首，然后打算离开。

摄影社里没有别人，学长因为担心夏木，直接站起身抓住夏木的手：『夏木，你怎么了？告诉我啊，我可以帮你啊。』

『学长帮不了的。』

『什么？』  
『学长有女朋友了，帮不了的。』带了点赌气地甩手，离开。

被留在原地的学长愣愣地，随即摸了摸下巴，唇角一笑。

哎呀呀，小夏木吃醋了，怎么办？

8°『学长喜欢夏木』

学长说不清是什么时候开始喜欢小学弟的。只是一开始对小学弟很好奇而已。

学长天生阳光开朗，善于交际，接触到的都是擅长隐藏内心阴暗表面假装晴空万里的同类。比如说表面清廉正直暗地受贿上万的舅舅，比如说外人面前相敬如宾回到家各有小三貌合神离的父母，学长早早就学会如何收敛自己的锋芒，把自己打造成定制商品般的完美榜样。

夏木是学长遇见的第一个毫不掩饰自己对世界的敌意的人。小家伙一看就是从黑夜里走出来的怪物，浑身长满了刺，既扎伤别人，又刺伤自己。可怜的小家伙没有制裁甚至抵抗这世界不公的能力，只能缩在阴暗的角落里，竖起尖锐的刺，奢求着那一点可怜的阳光，忍耐着所有人不怀好意的嘲笑与讽刺。

学长聪明地避开小家伙的锋芒——他一向很擅长这种事情，希望看看小家伙的内心是有着多么坚强的存在，亦或者，有着多么脆弱的存在。

只是学长没想到，他把自己也困在了小夏木的刺包围起来的网里。

学长对小家伙的好意一直心知肚明，学长有花粉过敏，于是春天百花烂漫的时候，小学弟会把防过敏的药偷偷塞到自己的桌子里，偷偷写申请书向学校申请把宿舍周围十米的花全部改成了别的植物。学长看到了摄影社的监控，学生会又把小学弟的申请书交给学长，学长暗暗地笑。

学长怕热，夏天的时候空调经常坏掉，小学弟会趁学长不在的时候偷偷把学长宿舍的空调修好，然后每天跑到小店给学长买冰过的饮料藏在学长的书包里，只是小学弟不擅长做这种偷偷摸摸的事情，有一次被学长发现了，学长藏在门背后没有戳穿他。

学长换季时总会感冒。秋天的时候小学弟就经常买红参、姜茶之类的养生物品以女同学的名义捎给学长，因为经常买这些东西每个月零用钱都不够，小学弟只好跑到校外去打工。学长看到小学弟伪装的女同学的纸条上拙劣的字迹，笑着把小学弟打工的餐厅定成了学生会外卖首选。

学长也很怕冷，冬天的时候小学弟刚入冬就来学长寝室里修窗户，把寝室角角落落堵得严严实实，然后每天清晨顶着寒风早早地给学长打好一天的热水，有机会偷偷把学长的衣服洗掉然后说洗错了，为此手上长了冻疮。学长叹口气申请把小学弟调到自己的宿舍，然后亲自给小学弟涂了冻疮膏。

小夏木是个十足的笨蛋，居然看不出来学长早就喜欢小夏木了。  
不聪明的人，就要被惩罚。谁叫你那么笨，连我喜欢你都看不出来？

9°『告白』

小夏木现在和学长住在一个寝室了，就算再怎么不愿意见到学长，晚上还是要回寝室，而且，现在快入夏了，要快点回寝室打蚊子，否则学长会睡不好。

夏木拖着沉重的步伐，暗暗祈祷学长不要那么早回来。

门被推开，寝室里一片黑乎乎的，夏木松了口气，又有点失望。

学长，应该在陪女朋友吧？

夏木打开灯，锁好门，回身却看见自己床上隆起一团——是谁在我床上？有点洁癖的小夏木皱起眉头，几步上前就要掀开被子，却一下子没掀动。被窝里的人显然抓紧了被子不肯撒手。

小夏木眉头锁的更紧，却见被子蠕动几下，一双水汪汪的还带着湿气的眼睛露出来：『夏木，你好晚啊。』

『学、学长，你为什么会在我床上？』小夏木瞪大了眼睛。

学长还在用被子捂着自己，遮的严严实实半点肉也没露出来，但是夏木却觉得，现在的学长，应该是一件衣服都没穿的。不对，再怎么夸张，内裤应该还是穿了。

『小夏木今天是不是生气了啊？』学长微微笑着，眼角都透着风情与勾引。夏木只觉得自己是看错了，干巴巴地回答：『没有，学长找女朋友了，夏木很开心。』

口是心非，不听话的小家伙。

『说谎。』学长支起身子，被子滑落，露出白皙不着一丝的身子，修长的手臂拉过夏木，手掌按着夏木的脖子，把夏木的脸直接逼到自己面前，含着笑用鼻尖点着夏木的鼻子，『夏木明明就生气了，还跟学长说谎，夏木是个坏孩子。』

夏木不知道该把手往哪里放，目光闪烁，一贯僵硬的表情有了裂痕：『学长……』

『呐，夏木……』两个人额头抵着额头，学长吐气如兰，说的话让小夏木晕了头，『我没有女朋友，我喜欢你……』

后来的事情被热情与喜悦燃烧得一干二净，包括自己如何抱紧了学长征求学长的告白是真是假，包括学长半是腼腆半是羞涩地说要把自己送给他，包括他的衣服什么时候被学长解开，包括两个人在拉了灯的夜晚如何肢体交缠、抵死缠绵。

最后到达临点时，夏木粗喘着气，在学长耳畔呢喃道：『学长，我也喜欢你……』然后在学长的身体里深深释放。学长紧紧抱住他，回答：『嗯，我知道。』

10°『圆满的尾声』

学长大四毕业，夏木大二结束。

学长去国外留学进修，夏木争取到大三交换生的资格。

学长接了第一份项目，夏木大四毕业保研。

学长荣誉回校演讲，夏木到学长的工作室见习工作。

学长28岁，夏木26岁，家里发现了两个人的关系，学长和内里早就腐朽的所谓家庭断绝了关系，带着夏木离开这座城市。

学长30岁，夏木28岁，两个人在美国结婚定居。

学长和夏木的故事，还有很长很长的路要走。


End file.
